tttefandomcom-20200213-history
All the Girls Around the World
All the Girls Around the World is a song dedicated to female characters in the television series. Lyrics :All the girls around the world :(Calling all the girls. Whoa) :Every station in every nation :Whoa! Now the time is ours :We can do anything :Some big dreams, sometimes seem :Oh, so very far :But together, we can weather any challenge or adventure :Reach for any star :If you're in Asia, Africa, Europe, the Americas :No matter where you're from :Anything is possible, united we're unstoppable :Sing out, we are one! :I'm calling out to all the girls around the world :(Calling all the girls. Whoa) :Calling out to every station in every nation :Whoa! Now the time is ours :And we can do anything :Belive and work hard, you'll achieve and go far :The future's up to you :Science, sport, and singing, teaching, engineering :There's nothing you can't do :I'm calling out to all the girls around the world :(Calling all the girls. Whoa) :Calling out to every station in every nation :Whoa! Now the time is ours :And we can do anything :All aboard! :Nia: There are so many things to see and discover! :All aboard! :Always try your best! :Nia: Watch me go! :All aboard! :All aboard! :Rebecca: Wow! That was incredible! :All aboard! :North, South, East and West! :Calling out to all the girls around the world :(Calling all the girls. Whoa) :Calling out to every station in every nation :Whoa! Now the time is... :Now the time is ours :And we can do anything Characters * Thomas * James * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Rosie * Belle * Connor * Caitlin * Marion * Ryan * Ashima * Gina * Frieda * Axel * Rajiv * Yong Bao * Shane * Nia * Kwaku * Hong-Mei * Rebecca * Tamika * The Purple Tender Engine * Daisy * Mavis * A Mainland Diesel * A Diesel Shunter * Shankar * Noor Jehan * Flynn * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Hannah * An An and Yin-Long * Aubrey and Aiden * Judy and Jerome * Carly * Isla * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Charubala Footage * A Blooming Mess * King of the Railway * Not So Slow Coaches * Signals Crossed * Thomas the Quarry Engine * Emily Saves the World * Millie and the Volcano * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Ryan and Daisy * The Way She Does It * The Missing Breakdown Train * Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks * The Great Race * A Most Singular Engine * Hasty Hannah * The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor * Big World! Big Adventures! * Number One Engine * Confusion Without Delay * Trusty Trunky * What Rebecca Does * Thomas Goes to Bollywood * Tiger Trouble * Seeing is Believing * Outback Thomas * Cyclone Thomas * Thomas and the Dragon * Rosie is Red * Banjo and the Bushfire Music Video File:All The Girls Around the World Thomas & Friends Category:Songs